


Private Kiss

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Lucius share what they think is a failed kiss.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Private Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Draco's Den April Roll a Drabble. My prompt was: First kiss fail in private at a party I picked the pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
> I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> I also full filled the square "Against the Wall" on Hermione's Haven bingo card.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione was nervous at being in Malfoy Manor for the Ministry's celebration ball. She went alone with no escort much to the older Weasley's dismay. Hermione didn't want to cause a ruckus between the brothers Percy, George and Charlie. Sighing, she walked over to the drink table, seeing they had laid out some punch, and assorted drinks.

She tried a bright pink drink, thinking it had alcohol in the mix to calm her nerves. Taking a gulp, she felt an arm slip around her waist.

"Miss Granger, I trust that you can help me out of a situation?" Lucius Malfoy inquired as he pointed to Rita Skeeter, scribbling down notes for her next story.

"Damn that woman! Only if you can help me avoid her as well." She pointed to Delores Umbridge, chatting to Kingsley, who looked bored to tears.

"Who the hell invited them here?" Lucius fumed as he felt a hand on his chest.

"Mr. Malfoy, please let's go anywhere in the manor."

"Anywhere?" Lucius smirked as he whisked Hermione to his study.

Hermione found herself pushed up against the door of his study, kissing. Lucius wasn't that bad of a kisser. Her thoughts trailed off as her hands threaded in Lucius' hair. 

When he broke the kiss, "Forgive me, Hermione. I must make that up to you. Perhaps over dinner when there isn't a party going on?"

"I would love that very much!"


End file.
